My Liquid Dream
by Ice Princess
Summary: If you read Lily and James lovers? I think not, you might want to read the authors note here. Review as always!


Hello!This is a songfic.And for those of you who read Lily and James, Lovers, I think not, I didn't really think of Someone the first's the parent's who died story, but now, as I re read it, is does seem like it.I was actually relating to something that happened to me when I was at school.My grandpa died and I was very close to him.T.M. was there to pull me through one of the worst times of my life, like he's there now.I actually acted a little like Lily in my story.Anyway, sorry Someone the First!Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

**Slip Away Dreams**

Posters of love surrounding me,

I'm lost in a world of fantasy.

Every night she comes to me,

And gives me all the love I need.

"Lily!" cried James Potter, stopping her in a mob of people.

"Yes James? She asked.

"Thanks for helping me last night." said James.Lily had helped James with his charms homework because she was really good at charms and he was junk at it.

"What did you do?" asked Snape. "Become James's slut?"Snape found great pleasure in annoying James Potter and his friend whenever he could.He was the reason that James never had a girlfriend.Snape scared them away by threatening to pull pranks on them, tease them, or spread nasty rumors about them.There was never a girl who would stand up to him.

Now this, hot girl, she's not your average girl.

She's a morphologic dream from a magazine,

And she's so fine, designed to blow your mind. 

She's a dominatrix super-model beauty queen... 

** **

Except for Lily.She could hold her own against anyone, including the teachers.She was smart, witty, and nice.Just don't get her mad or you'll be the target of her tricks for weeks to come. 

"She's really something special." James said to his friend Sirius the other day.

"You sure you don't have a crush on her?" asked Sirius.

"Yes.Sirius, we're just friends and that's all we'll ever be."Said James firmly.

I dream about a girl whose a mix of Destiny's Child,

Just little touch of Madonna's wild style.

With Janet Jackson's smile,

Throw in a body like Jennifer's. 

You've got the star of my liquid dreams...

My liquid dreams.

"James where are you?" cried Lily in the dark, after waking up from a very real feeling dream.She was shaking and screaming.James was a very light sleeper and he came running at Lily's call.He brought her back into the real world and kissed her tears away.The other girls had tried to comfort her, but she would have no one but James at night.Even the teachers couldn't comfort her.The other girls let him pass because they knew that even if they tried to stop him, they couldn't.

Angelina Jolie's lips to kiss in the dark,

Underneath Cindy C's beauty mark;

When it comes to the test, well Tyra's the best.

And Selma Hayek brings the rest...

Lily has had a lot of boys hit on her before.Just because she's a redhead.There aren't many redheads at Hogwarts so they're considered "exotic"Lot's of people would love to date Lily.She's the most wanted female in Hogwarts because nobody can get her.Everybody who's asked her has gotten turned down because she knew that they only cared about her looks, not her brain.

Now this hot girl, she's not your average girl,

She's a morpharotic dream from a magazine.

And she's so fine, designed to blow your mind;

She's a dominatrix super-model beauty queen... (Whoo)

I dream about a girl whose a mix of Destiny's Child,

Just little touch of Madonna's wild style.

With Janet Jackson's smile,

Throw in a body like Jennifer's. 

You've got the star of my liquid dreams...

My liquid dreams.

"Lily is not an average girl" said Professor Dumbledore when Professor McGonagall complained about Lily's unusual study habits.

She had a habit of sneaking up to the Astronomy tower at night to do her homework because she could work better under the stars.So she claimed.McGonagall thought she snuck up there to meet someone, but when she spied on her, no one was there.She just did her homework and went back to the common room.

Looks aren't everything;

She's got the sweetest personality.

Like Halle B... (Halle B)

My mama thinks I'm lazy,

My friends all think I'm crazy. 

But in my mind,

I leave the world behind. 

"James Potter, you better got off your ass and start getting to work!If I hear one more word about you fooling around in class, you'll be sorry!" Yelled a Howler from his parents.

"James, you are crazy.You aren't even the least bit prepared for that test tomorrow in Charms either."Said Remus.

"I really don't get a thing about it.I just don't understand it.I'm going to fail." Moaned James.

"Don't worry James, here, if you want, I can help you study for your Charms test tonight.Don't worry, you'll pass with flying colors." Said Lily

"I suppose.And Lily, Thanks." Replied James gratefully.

Every night I dream,

Liquid dreams.

My liquid dreams,

Waterfalls and streams,

These liquid dreams... (Ooh)

I dream about a girl whose a mix of Destiny's Child,

Just little touch of Madonna's wild style.

With Janet Jackson's smile,

Throw in a body like Jennifer's. 

You've got the star of my liquid dreams...

My liquid dreams.

"Lily, I passed!I can't believe it!Last night, I had a dream that I got a B+ on my Charms test, and I did!Professor Flitwick noticed an improvement and he's going to write a letter to my mom telling her what an improvement I made!Thank you so much Lily!" cried James, while hugging her tightly.

"I'm so happy for you James." Said Lily.

I dream about a girl whose a mix of Destiny's Child,

Just little touch of Madonna's wild style.

With Janet Jackson's smile,

Throw in a body like Jennifer's. 

You've got the star of my liquid dreams...

My liquid dreams.

"Lily, thank you so much for helping me" said James

"No problem." Said Lily

"You are the star of my dreams and my life." Said James "I love you Lily"

"I love you too James" replied Lily.

The light from James's smile could have lit up all of Azkaban at that point.His mouth claimed Lily's mouth as his in a soft but earth-shattering kiss.

I hope you like it!I will try to get the next part of Lily and James, lovers? I think not out soon.ReviewPease!!!! 


End file.
